Four years too long
by ralphonso
Summary: It's been four years since Hiccup defeated the mighty Green Death, and it's been four years since Hiccup has seen Astrid. What happens when they see each other for the first time in years? Oneshot Lemon HiccupxAstrid


**Hello one and all, 'tis i, Ralphonso. This is my first actual lemon. The one in my main story doesn't count, as the lemon wasn't even intended. And yet here we are. I thought I'd just write one of these, so review and tell me how I did please. Kthxread.**

Hiccup. Previously seen as a coward. A shrimp compared to any other Viking. Now, he is nearly worshipped in his home village of Berk. After slaying the Green Death, he became the sole defender of Berk, and any allying villages. Petty villagers that once shunned him, now kiss the Earth as he passes, bowing down to their almighty master!

"Hiccup, yer food is gettin' cold!"

I snapped out of my trance to see my father, Stoick happily chowing down on an entire cooked chicken. Not even using manners, he gripped the chicken in one hand, holding an ale in the other. He didn't quite know which one to digest first, so he poured the alcohol into his mouth and bit into the cooked bird. I just sat there, fiddling with one of the legs on my chicken, unusually depressed.

"Son, it looks like yer havin' some troubles" my father noticed. I just sighed in response.

"Listen, you can tell yer old man what's on yer mind, you know, I don't bite" he assured as he bit into his chicken.

"It's just that, nothing has changed. Ever since the 'incident', everyone has gone back to normal. By normal, of course I mean disliking me. I feel as if the village just... doesn't care. You know?" I asked.

"No, I don't know. But I do know that the only reason that this here village has gone back to their old ways is because they don't like change, and that was around four years ago" Stoick reassured. "That and you did blow up an entire month's worth of crops trying to train that wee Snaggletooth last year"

"I guess you're right. I guess it could be worse" I admitted

"That, and who does everyone go to in the village when they need their dragons trained?" he asked.

"Me"

"Right, so, I'll say it one more time. Hiccup, yer food is gettin' cold"

I just sat there, eating my chicken and pondering what my father had said. 'I guess he's right. Maybe this could be fixed too!' As soon a I was finished dinner, I ran upstairs to my room where Toothless was laying on his stone slab. I sat down at my desk and began pondering. What do I regret doing, or not doing, that i can fix?

I came up with a list with a few good points on it.

_1. Not upgrading Toothless' artificial tail_

_2. Destroying the crops_

_3. Only doing dragon taming lessons on Sundays_

_4. Remodeling my prosthetic leg_

_5. Help the town research dragons_

_6. _

I sat there thinking about the sixth item, and all that flashed through my mind was Astrid.

_1. Not upgrading Toothless' artificial tail_

_2. Destroying the crops_

_3. Only doing dragon taming lessons on Sundays_

_4. Remodeling my prosthetic leg_

_5. Help the town research dragons_

_6. Talk to Astrid_

Satisfied with my list so far, I figured it was most sensible to start at number one. Sneaking over to Toothless, who was asleep, I gently grabbed a hold of his tail, and unattached the artificial part of his tail. I took it over to my workbench.

_Several hours of working later.. _

Finally done, I admired my newest creation. This new prosthetic part of Toothless should enable him too have control over it. 'Let's hope it works' I thought to myself. Toothless, who was now watching me intently after I accidentally woke him up, turned around and gave me his tail. After some poking and prodding, Toothless was finally able to control his tail fully again. Nuzzling up to me, and making what appeared to be purring sounds, Toothless licked my face in thanks. 'Well, that's number one. Next one'. Over the next few months, I helped harvest crops, rescheduled my dragon training lessons to every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, remodeled my foot to make it actually look like... well, a foot, and I helped research dragons that were previously unknown to Viking-kind. All that was left was number six. Talk to Astrid.

Figuring it would make the most sense to just confront her myself, I got myself dressed in my tunic that I only wore on special occasions, and then I was off, walking out the door... only to realize that it was 3:00 in the morning. I shut the door, and went to bed, eager to talk to her tomorrow.

_The next day..._

Eagerness was replaced by the feelings of doubt and nervousness. 'What if she doesn't feel the same, what if she's still dating Snotlout? What if...' All of these 'what ifs' kept circling my mind. These many questions weren't healthy, as I was already starting to sweat from nervousness. I put on my good tunic again, and before my father could stop to ask me what breakfast I wanted, I was out the door. Navigating my way through the city streets, I would occasionally get the "Hey Hiccup!" from a student, or a farmer. This continued until I was in front of Astrid's house. Since it's been four years, Astrid got her own house. I could have my own, but I was too busy to move out anyways. Swallowing loudly, I knocked on the door and waited.

"Just a minute!" i heard from the inside. Rolling on the balls of my feet, and whistling, I waited for her to open the door. All of this pent up anxiousness was nearly going to make me explode, until she opened the door.

When she opened the door, she was even more beautiful from the last time I saw her. Her eyes, the soft, yet intimidating green eyes she had were so pretty. her long, blonde hair glistened from the early morning sun. Her face had matured from the last time I saw her, and she was even more stunning than before.

"HICCUP!" she screamed. Expecting a punch in the arm, I flinched, only to find that she had wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I was surprised by this, I had never seen such a soft side of her, even though it only lasted for a few seconds, it was the best few seconds I've had in nearly four years.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years!" she asked, nearly shouting once again.

"I- um, came to see you." i responded.

Her gaze locked upon mine, and I instantly turned away, blushing. Out of nowhere, she wrapped her arms around me again, embracing me once more. After the hug broke, we sat there in awkward silence.

"So, um, how's Snotlout?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"We broke up a month ago, what an asshole" she said frowning.

A lightbulb went off in Astrid's head, as she asked me if I wanted to come in. I accepted, thinking that it would be best for me to be awkward inside her home, rather than in the open. Astrid's house was cozy. It wasn't very large, but it was a nice size, big enough to fit 2 people comfortably.

"So, um, nice place" I commented.

"Thanks, where do you live now?" Astrid asked.

"Still with my dad" I responded, embarrassed of my answer.

"Oh, well maybe that's why we haven't seen each other in such a long time. I live way across the village now" I just nodded my head in agreement, and once again, the awkward silence continued. I decided to speak up.

"Astrid I-  
"Hiccup, I-"

"You can go first" Astrid said, awaiting what I was going to say.

I manned up and started explaining. "Well, um, I... I made a list recently. It was about my greatest regrets... for the past couple months I was completing all of the things that I messed up, or didn't do. The last item on my list was... talking to you. I never did, after you kissed me four years ago..." we both blushed at the thought of the memory. "I never talked to you, I think I actually avoided you thinking you would beat me up for kissing you. It took me four, long years to discover... that... I, um.

"Hiccup, you're too timid for your own good. Just say what you want to say, i won't overreact or anything" Astrid reassured.

"Um, okay. it took me four long years to find out... that I loved you"

Astrid seemed surprised. She thought that she would have to tell him about her feelings, but he was telling her. She knew he was telling the truth.

Out of the blue, Astrid punched me in the arm. "Ow"

"That's for waiting four years"

As quickly as she said that, she cupped her hands around my face and pulled me in for a kiss. I was surprised and hesitant at first, but I eased into it. The warm feel of her lips was so inviting, it melted me where I sat. After a good 15 seconds, we finally pulled apart.

"And that's for telling me" Astrid grabbed a hold of my hand, and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Hiccup, I can tell that you're nervous. It's fine, I've loved you since that day too"

"Really?" was the only word I could muster. Astrid, the most beautiful person in town, loved me?

"Yea, really. I kept telling myself for years that I would come over to your house and tell you how I felt, but I never did, and now you're here, and... yeah." she said, at a loss for words.

Another silence fell over the room, however, this silence was comfortable. Her hand holding onto mine, sitting on a bench in front of the fire pit. The moment could not get any better than this. I looked deeply into her eyes, and we engaged in a kiss once more. This time, initiated by me. Astrid was taken aback by this, but eased into it, just like i had.

"Hiccup, you wouldn't mind spending the night, would you?" Astrid all of a sudden asked.

"No, I don't mind. I left extra food for Toothless before I left"

Astrid and I spent the rest of the day cuddling, making each other laugh, and kissing, until evening finally came. Astrid stood up, and took me by the hand, leading me upstairs to her room. She was walking seductively, occasionally looking back to see if I was staring. Admittedly, I was, and I didn't care if she knew. She was just so perfect.

When we got to her bedroom, she began to strip down to her underwear. She wore a standard red bra that fit around her B-cup breasts, and panties that matched and accented her curves. She looked at me seductively, and said "your turn".

"What? No, I mean, i can't. i want to, but I can't. It's just that, um, I've never done this before, and um... yeah. I think this is too, um, early for this." I tried to explain, but it didn't work.

"Hiccup, I just want to show you how I truly feel, and it's been four years, that's plenty long enough. Just sit back, relax, I can do everything."

I figured I wouldn't win this, so I just agreed. I stripped down to nothing but my underwear. It outlined my semi-erect penis, that was soon becoming fully standing. Astrid practically waltzed over to me, pressing her chest onto mine, staring into my eyes, she reached down and felt my manhood through the soft fabric. Stroking it gently, she managed to get it effortlessly to be fully erect. Spinning me around and pushing me onto her bed, she slid my boxers down to the floor, revealing my 6 1/2 inch penis. It wasn't the largest by a long shot, but it wasn't tiny either. Getting onto her knees, she once again stared into my eyes, as she ran her tongue along the base of my shaft all the way up to the tip of my member, i shivered from the pleasure. Her tongue felt so good, and it could only get better.

After multiple repeated strokes from her tongue, she finally engulfed it into her mouth. Sliding it down slowly but surely, she finally managed to get it completely inside of her mouth. A soft moan escaped from her lips as she bobbed her head up and down an a pattern-like motion. Her tongue swirled around the head, and I leaned back from the ecstasy. I could feel it inside me, the pressure was building. I knew what was coming.

"Astrid, I'm gonna cum!" i warned. She removed her mouth from my penis, and used her hand to pleasure me until finally I came. She opened her mouth, trying to catch as much as she possibly could. Most of it landed on her face and chest, but what she did manage to get into her mouth, she swallowed.

"See, that wasn't so bad." She said, standing up.

"No, you're right. that felt... great" I responded, out of breath with a dying erection, that is, until she began to strip. She first removed her bra, exposing her chest for me to see. I gazed in wonder at her perfect breasts. Not too big, but large enough to play with. Her nipples were the perfect shade of pink. Only when she bent down did I realize she removed her panties as well, revealing her hairless vagina. She stood before me, in all of her natural beauty. She was perfect.

I pulled myself off of the bed, and kissed Astrid. The passion that we put into it was incredible. Our tongues intertwined, dancing back and forth before we broke apart, casting a small trail of saliva between us. I got bold and flipped her around and pressed her onto he bed. There I was, standing before her. Her legs were spread open, inviting me in, and I just stood there, realizing I had no idea what I was doing.

"I, uh, what do I do?" I asked.

"You stick it in" Astrid cooed.

"I know that, but yeah. Hehe, nerves I guess."

Casting aside all worries, I approached it. I got close enough as to where my once again fully erect member barely touched the outer lips of her vagina, teasing her with it, I moved closer. Now my penis was firmly pressed against it, as I slowly moved it around, causing her to gasp.

"Just put it in already!"

I did as she asked. I slowly inserted it into her wet folds. Ever so carefully, I slid it in, inch after inch, until I was fully hilted. I discovered there that she wasn't a virgin, which was both a blessing and a curse. Slowly, I pulled it back out, and plunged it back in, creating a rhythm. I was now going at a comfortable speed, and she eagerly slammed back into my thighs, wanting more of my cock inside of her. Soft moans escaped from her lips as I pounded away. Soft moans turned into loud moans. The more she moaned the closer I was to finishing. Lucky for me, she came first.

"I'm about to cum!" she shrieked. As she did, juices sprayed everywhere. Onto her bed, her thighs, my thighs. Stopping for a moment to let her catch her breath, I began to pull out. Before I could, she grabbed my hand.

"No, finish."

That was all the incentive I needed to keep going. Riding off of the pleasure from her last orgasm, Astrid was in bliss. every time my thighs and her ass cheeks slapped together, she moaned my name. I felt the same pressure well up inside me once again.

"Astrid, I'm about to cum again" i warned.

"D-do i-it inside o-of me" she managed to say in between shattered breaths. I didn't question her motives, as with one final pump, I released it all once again. My semen intertwined with her juices, and when I pulled out, a mixture of both leaked from her folds. Astrid just lay there, breathing heavily, before she got up, and went into the bathroom to clean herself up. I sat down on her bed, awaiting her arrival once more.

Not bothering to put any clothes back on, Astrid exited the bathroom, with the semen that coated her face and breasts being washed away. She laid down on one side of the bed, motioning for me to join her. I wasted no time in joining her, getting in beside her and pulling up the covers. She turned away from me, as I wrapped my arms around her waist, naked body pressing against naked body, she turned her head to me, and we uttered the same words to each other.

"I love you."

We kissed for the final time that night, as we both succumbed to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
